otterpediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dragonogon/Honestly, I kinda miss this old place.
The memories I made on the site will basically last me a life time. Sure, I was inactive for most of the end of the site's life, but I remember joining the site during the Sexy Anime Girl Chat Thread was still up. I remember it so much. I met all of you, and I have fond memories of each and every single one of you! It's just awesome to look at this wiki from time to time to see if anyone has been bothered enough to make new articles for users who never got a chance to make an article on this wiki about themselves or something. I'm making this blog post to say that, even though there was a lot of drama, we still somehow managed to keep the site running for, if I rememeber correctly, two years! That's quite a long time! I mean, sure, it had to get shut down eventually, because why would someone pay for a site almost no one's posting one? The time it did last though, I got to meet all of you wonderful people, and you got to meet me. Which, I'm glad I met all of you! I don't know where anyone of you are right now, but I hope you all are doing ok out there! I'm sure that we all grew a bit more mature from the time the site shut down, to when this blog post goes up. I mean, look at me! I'm not using commas as much as I did before! I guess I didn't becommaddicted to them after all! ;) Joking aside, we all made relationships on this site, weather or not we like to realize it. We did. It was for the better! I mean, who wouldn't want to make new friends! But, back on topic. Remember how I said that I remember a lot of stuff about the site, and all of you guys? Well, what I'm about to say might take you back down memory lane a bit. I remember the time that I think, Danthony went onto the site drunk, and posted things. I forget what he posted, because I didn't think to take screenshots at the time, but hey, all things considered, I still remember it! I also remember that Joj has/has(?) a nsfw deviant art account, and if I remember correctly, he never told anyone the name of it. Speaking of nsfw things, I remember there being a hidden nsfw board that only people 18 or older could have entered. If I remember correclty, I think whoever wanted in had to message Phross, and prove that they were of age. And, who could forget the april fools icon that the site had for a while? I rememeber it. In a matter of fact, I have it saved on my computer somewhere, I'm pretty sure. And last but not least, I remember the night when I posted on the fourm drunk, even though I was underage. I remember someone said that I was faking because I was typing too sloppily. The reason for that was, well, I was using my Wii U gamepad to post at the time, and I remember that I was confused as to what letters were for a solid couple of minutes. Basically, I remember a lot events that happened when the site was still up, and I remember a lot of people, too! I remember that I was friends with a lot of people. I even remember a discussion that we had on one of the chat threads about what we would do in a zombie apocalypse or something, and I remember posting that I would eat people. I remember someone, I forget who, said that they would worry about me, because I would go full on cannibal. Yes, I know, this is gushy, and no one probably won't see this for months after I post this, but I just have to say, it was nice to make new memories with everyone who used the site, it was fun to talk, laugh, post silly dank maymays, and all sorts of fun things. So, I wish anyone who reads this a good future, stay safe, and I hope that you still kinda miss the site like I do! Well, I miss it a lot, because I've always been thinking about the site since it closed. I was always curious who the last post on the site was made by, and what they said. Anyways, I have nothing more to say, really. I mean, what else IS there more to say? I'd guess the only thing left to say is what I always said when I took a break from the forums to sleep or something. Have a nice day! Ciao~ ~Dragonogon Category:Blog posts